The Me In The Mirror
by Imaginary-Paperdolls
Summary: Canada awoke something in the mirror. After years of being dormant, it finally wants out. Warning, Canada x Prussia (yaoi), mentions of other ships, death, swearing(?), animal abuse, abuse
1. Chapter 1

_When I was little, I used to get picked on a lot. I was always quiet and kept to myself unlike the other countries. To avoid being picked on, or called upon to answer questions, I would pretend I was invisible. I soon found that I wasn't pretending. I had read through England's magic books to see if I could find a way to make myself invisible. I was still so young so I didn't understand what many of the words meant. I eventually found a spell that said I had to stand in front of a mirror. While everyone was asleep, I crept into England's magic room, Kumajiro in my arms, and stood in front of the full length mirror. I felt a bit uneasy but was determined to hide from people whenever I wanted. I looked my reflection in the eye and repeated the words that were written in the book. I watched as my image flickered. I could've sworn that right before it disappeared, my reflection winked at me. I paid no attention to it and stood in awe as my image disappeared from the mirror. I had become invisible! With my newfound power, I used it to mess with my brother America and to take extra snacks from France's pastry pantry. As the years went by, I began to lose use of my powers and eventually forgot about them. Then strange things started to happen. During outings and World Meetings, no one would pay attention to me. I thought it was because that they just easily overlooked me and I allowed myself not to get bothered by it. One day I had brought it up to Prussia. He looked at me with all seriousness and told me that I would randomly disappear and reappear. I didn't believe him even though he had never lied to me before. He prooved it by recording me during our dates, and sure enough, I would disappear the reappear. I didn't understand it. Why was this happening?_

 _"Canada, you should talk to England or Norway about this."_

 _Prussia said worriedly. I wish I had listened to him. Instead, I feared being scolded for using magic without permission even if it was a long time ago. The two would go on and on about the dangers of untrained magic and I really didn't want England to give me the same disappointed look he gave America._

 _A mistake._

 _Not telling was a mistake._

 _Listening to him was a mistake._

 _Using the spell was a mistake._

 _I just made so many mistakes._

 _I just hope, I can find a way out of here without anyone else dying._

* * *

Canada sighed softly as he turned off the lights in the house. Prussia had come over to stay the night and they had forgotten to turn off the lights on their way to the Canadian's room (not that they cared about them at the time. He slowly made his way back to his room. Kumajiro was asleep in his own little pet bed while Prussia lay half asleep and half naked in Canada's bed. Matthew gently slipped under the blankets and snuggled closer to the other male. He quickly welcomed his warmth and instantly became tired. "Goodnight my love..." Prussia mumbled, wrapping his arms around the smaller male. "Night..." Unfortunately, like many nights before for the past year, Canada found himself waking up at three in the morning. With a groan, he, softly kissed Prussia then slipped out of bed to go to the kitchen, hoping a warm glass of milk mixed with maple syrup would help him go back to sleep though it never really did. He went to the living room to sit on the couch until morning like he usually did, knees brought up to his chest, glass of milk in hand. It was around four thirty when he started to feel himself get sleepy until he heard a faint sound coming from down the hall. He set down his glass on the coffee table then went to go see what the noise was. "Kumajiro, are you trying to get into the trash again?" He asked.

No answer.

As was expected of the bear. The sound was coming from the bathroom. It definitely sounded like Kumajiro going through the trash. He sighed heavily and went into the bathroom. "Kuma, we talked about this, bathroom trash isn't for eat-"

"I'm not Kuma, I'm Orijamuk."

Was the reply. Canada flicked on the light and stared at the bear before him. It looked like Kumajiro, but it wasn't. For starters, its fur was white but a kind of white where it looked to be tinted blue. "Ku...?" Canada was confused. The bear stopped rummaging when it found nothing interesting and climbed up onto the sink. It turned to Canada momentarily and said "Goodbye." Then jumped into the mirror. Matthew stared wide eyed and confused. Did that bear really just go into the mirror of was he dreaming? It didn't feel like a dream. Maybe his insomnia was getting to him. Just to make sure he was going crazy, he hesitantly placed his hand against the mirror. When nothing happened, he let out a relieved sigh only to have his reflect frown, and come out of the mirror! It tightly grabbed onto the shocked male's shirt and pulled him into the mirror.

That morning around ten, Prussia awoke to find that he was the only one in bed. It was strange but not too strange. If canada wasn't in bed, he would be in the kitchen making pancakes. He got out of bed and quietly crept into the kitchen in an attempt to hug canada from behind but he wasn't in the kitchen either. Kumajiro was rummaging through the trash but ran when Prussia caught him. The white haired male sat the trash bin up again. "Canada, Kuma went through the trash again. I'm not sure if you know already but I picked it up for you... Canada? ... Matthew?" No answer. "Canada?" Still no answer. He searched the house for his pancake loving lover only to have no luck. His heart started to race a little. _Where could he be?_ He asked himself. He went down the hall towards the bedroom and went into the bathroom. There on the floor sat a shivering and pale Canada. His skin was as cold as ice and his lips were blue. Prussia picked him up and carried him back to the bedroom. He quickly laid him down and tossed the blankets over him, adding a couple more. Once the blonde was settled, he quickly called America, France, and England.


	2. Chapter 2

America was the first to show up being that he was the closest. Prussia had sounded hysterical so he feared the worse. When he got got to Canada's he nearly broke the front door off its hinges. He dashed around the house, having momentarily forgotten where his brother's room was, and eventually remembered how to navigate. When he got to Canada's room, Prussia was knealing down next to the bed, keeping an eye on the quiet country. "What's wrong with him? What happened?!" America balled his hands into tight fist as a way to restrain himself from strangling the ex-country. His anger ebbed away when Prussia turned and looked at him with extreme worry. "This morning I found him on the bathroom floor shivering. That was at ten. I've kept him in bed with extra blankets since then but he's still not warming up nor has he woken up. His lips are still blue too. I don't know what happened." He said softly. Alfred went over to the unconscious male and gently touched his face. He shook his head and took off his jacket then draped it over Canada. "He's freezing. Are you sure he wasn't out in the snow?" He asked. "If he has, he should be warm by now. Its like, the more blankets I add, the colder he gets. I called France and England too so they should be on their way." America nodded. He jumped when there was a loud crash in the kitchen. "What was that?"

"Kumajiro. For some reason he keeps knocking over the trash more than usual. Kumajiro, what are you doing in there?!"

"It wasn't me this time."

Prussia sighed. "I'll be back."

America stayed by Matthew's side, smoothing his hair back. "Its OK bro, I'm here. France and England are on their way. England should know what to do." He said softly. "N-n-n-n-n-n-no... N-n-not England... D-d-don't want him to yell..." It was very soft, barely above a whisper, but America heard what Canada said. "He won't yell at you. What would he yell at you about anyway?" He asked, smiling softly. "S-s-s-secret..." Canada slowly turned to America then sat up an hugged him. "S-s-s-so c-c-cold... W-wheres P-Prussia?" He asked. Alfred rubbed his back comfortingly. "Your bear keeps knocking over the trash. He went to go see why. Canada, what happened? What are you cold?" Said male quickly retreated back under blankets, wrapping them tightly around his body. "N-n-nothing. G-go in the l-living room. I'm t-t-tired." He mumbled. America sighed heavily. He knew he wasn't going to get anything out of him so he left the room. As he stepped into the hallway, Kumajiro made his way into the room. "America, please come here." Prussia called from the kitchen. He slowly did so, drifting in and out of deep thought. When he got to the kitchen, he raised an eyebrow. "I thought Kumajiro just went into Canada's room." He said.

"He did. I thought you brought this bear here. Him and Kuma were digging through the trash." Prussia said.

"So is he like a clone of Kumajiro?"

"I'm not Kuma, I'm Orijamuk. Kuma is a fake." The said. It sounded just like Kumajiro. On closer inspection, this bear was blue, not white. "Who does he belong too?" America asked. "Adanac of course!" The bear answered. He curled up and went to sleep. "What should we do with him?" Prussia shrugged. "I don't know where he came from or who Adanac is. I guess we should keep him here and post signs letting people know we found him." Before America could respond, the door was kicked open by a very worried France. He grabbed Prussia and cursed him out in French. America pulled him off. "France! I promise you Prussia has nothing to do with this." He explained. France glared at Gilbert then went into Canada's room. England pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't going to hurt Prussia, at least not physically. "Please tell me every-"

"D'Nalgne! D'Nalgne! Its me! Orijamuk! Mister Adanac said you died but I knew it wasn't true! Why aren't you wearing blue? I though you hate green? And what's with your eyebrows? They're busier than usual."

England growled at the bear and attempted to strangle it but was held back by Prussia. "Let me go you wankstain plonker gob shite! That bear of Canada's will become my new rug!" The Brit exclaimed. "England, that's not Kuma! And no more making rugs out of animals!" England yanked himself away from Prussia and glared at the odd bear that wouldn't stop staring at him. "Tell me about what's going on and tell me everything you know. If you leave anything out and I find out, I will not hesitate to curse you again." Prussia nodded. "Well... He hasn't been sleeping for about a year. I noticed that he would just sit awake and stare at nothing. He would always wake up at three. He would be in a strancelike state and whenever I tried to talk to him, he acted as if he couldn't see me. I think it might have to do with his random moments of invisibility."

"I guess the invisibility thing HAS gotten out of hand..."

"You knew about it?!"

England flicked him on the forehead. "Of course I knew! I'm not stupid! When America and Canada were little brats, they got into everything! Well, America really. My mirror had been frozen, bits of magic was floating around, and one of the guard fairies said they saw Canada use magic when he was little. I just hoped he would have had enough sense to do it right but he obviously hasn't. Whatever he did..." He took out his spellbook and flipped through the pages. Canada slowly shuffled down the hallway with France. He held Kumajiro while France held a suit case. "I'm taking Mathieu him with me." France said. "What? What about me?! I was taking good care of him and-"

"I'll be OK Prussia, I promise. I'll just stay with France for a while. I'll be alright. You CAN visit me, right France?" Canada gave him a stern look.

Said male grumbled in French but nodded.

"I'll stay here and watch the house for you I'll take of the Kuma twins."

"Ori! NOT Kuma! Ori Ori Ori!" The blue bear chanted.

"Fine, Ori and Kuma." Canada kissed Prussia lovingly and hugged him. "I'll be back soon. I promise." America pretended to gag only to receive a slap to the back of the head by England. "I'll stay here and try to get more information on what's going here. You can do whatever you want America, I don't really care." England yelped when he felt his butt get squeezed. France glared at America. "Did you really have to do that in front of me?" He growled out. "You're 200 years too late old man."

"Will you two knock it off?! We're here for Canada, not a stupid love triangle that I do not want to be a part of! France, go home, America, go home. Pussia, make dinner, Canada, be good OK?"

"I will England."

Later that night, England traced a bit of magic coming from the bathroom mirror. There, Orijamuk was pawing at the mirror with frustration. "What's wrong bear? You're trying to go back home? I swear you bloody mirror creatures need to learn to stay where you belong. You said something about D'Nalgne. Is that bloke alive or did he get in to trouble again?" Ori just stared at him. "Of course you had to be useless when you want." Looking around, Arthur closed and locked the bathroom door. He took out a wand and used it to outline the door. While he waited, he tucked the spellbook and wand away again. "This idiot better be alive..." The light beneath the door went out and the air was suddenly colder. England opened the door to reveal a place similar to Canada's house but everything was old and untouched. He picked up Orijamuk and went outside. It was raining. "Where to stupid bear? We have a long walk." He said, starting to walk along the sidewalk. "D'Nalgne is in the secret place..." Ori whispered. England groaned. "Of course that would be the last place he was seen. It's already hard to hide here, now he has to be last seen back home. Ugh, don't get used to me carrying you, you're gonna have to walk sooner or later." He continued to walk down the lonely road in silence for a while. "I don't suppose you have money in your fur for a taxi? I only have just enough to take a plane to Eporue. Maybe I can leave you behind?"

"You will not! Mister Adanac will immediately find me! I'm going with you to find D'Nalgne. Its not like you really care about us." Ori said with a bitter tone.

"If anyone here dies, the 2Ps will take over and we'll disappear. You can't live a world without your reflection. A reflection is ones soul."

"Then why does Mister Adanac call you fakes?" England didn't know how to answer him. He kept walking until they made it to the main road then took a taxi to the airport. Orijamuk stayed silent the whole trip. It kind of unnerved England to not hear any noise. He was used to having France or America to talk to. He began to feel home sick and cuddled the bear. "I don't like you or Kuma. I'm not Kuma..." Ori mumbled. Tears fell from his little eyes. England wiped them away. "I'll save that stupid bloke for you, if he's still alive. I need his help to save Canada. I'm afraid that someone from here is hurting him."

"Mister Ada-"

" _Attention all passengers, we are now arriving in D'Nalgne."_

England didn't really like D'Nalgne. The male didn't really go to world meetings and would skip around as gayly as Italy, all of his happiness and childishness balled up into this mirror image of England. It was a bit sickening. England had to remind himself that he was there for Canada and to bring Orijamaku to D'Nalgne. He walked way out into the courty area until all around him was nothing but hills. "Where's the bloody rock Orija?" He asked, putting the bear down. Ori ran around, his nose to the ground. He stopped when he got to a flat rock. England cursed under his breath. He really didn't want to use magic but knowing D'Nalgne, whenever he went into hiding, magic would most likely have to be used. England took out his wand and mumbled a spell. He grabbed the little bear and stood on top of the rock. They phased through it and ended up in an underground bunker. It looked as if a tornado destroyed the place. Just as he was going to call for his reflection, he was tackled by said male with a deep kiss. He pushed him away with a blush on his face. "Now is not the time to be doing that!" He exclaimed. "Its never the time!" The smaller male whined.

"D'Nalgne! I was so scared! I thought Adanac hurt you!"

"Ori!"

England gave them a few seconds to catch up then got down to business. "You know I wouldn't be here unless its something serious. Someone or something from this side attacked Canada. I'm here so you can help me get rid of his invisibility powers and to make sure the one who attacked him doesn't get out... And no I won't marry you. You're already married to Ecnarf (pronounced Ez-ner). He already has a problem with you and Acirema's affair. I'm not adding to that, plus I have my own troubles with my idiots! Now can we please get back to business?" The other male pouted and hugged England tightly. "He won't care, its like another me! He's perverted enough to fanaticize about having two of me! And we never hang out, its always business..."

"I don't fancy this horrible mirror world of yours. I sometimes wish I never came here but I have to keep you other mes under control. Plus, who else is going to be the reasonable one in my world? Anyway, what happened here?"

D'Nalgne let go of him and walked around, Orijamuk leading the way. "Adanac came rampaging with that scary and troublesome Aissurp looking for my spell book and my full length mirror. He took the mirror but I still have my book. Come on, let's go to my house!" He giggled and fangirled. "I can't believe that England is coming to my house! I'm so excited!" He squealed. "What thoughts are you having there?!" The Italy I personalities male danced around as he took out a blue wand with a flower pattern. He twirled it around while humming and began to rise in the air. He grabbed England's hand while Ori hopped in his back. "Hold on tight my love~" he chimed. "What are you going on about?! I-isn't there an easier way to do this? Teleportation? Magic door? Anytgibgbthat doesn't invve heights?!" The Brit's worries went unassured. They floated up through the ground until they were high in the clouds. They turned and shot across the sky. if you were to be on the ground, you would see them but you definitely would've heard high pitched screaming in the distance.

"You sound funny when you scream. Do you make the same sounds in bed?" England hit the smaller male upside the head. "Kidding! Kidding! You hurt me so England... We're here anyway." England raised an eyebrow. "You live with Ecnarf now?" He asked, approaching the door. "Of course! A bride's gotta live her husband! ^3^" D'Nalgne threw open the door. "I'm safe and sound my loooooovvveee~! And I brought England!" He froze and looked in shock. The mansion that was usually bustling with maids and butlers, was now painted with the blood of said workers. Ecnarf had just fallen to the floor in a bloody heap. D'Nalgne ran over to him with a whimper. England glared at the red haired male that sat at the top of the stairs.

"Oh hey England! Its so nice to see you again! You're just in time for the fun to start!"

"What are you doing now Adanac?" England asked. He went over to Ecnarf and checked to see if he was alive. He sighed with relief when he felt a pulse. "Was changing history and killing Holy Rome not enough for you?" He asked, returning his glare to the red head. "You should be thanking me. You got Germany and Prussia in return. I know I'm happy. If I hadn't done it, I wouldn't have my wonderful slave slash bodyguard Aissurp. He does whatever I tell him to. Speaking of which, Aissurp darling, take care of them too. They're coming home with us." Before England could respond, the world around him had gotten dark and was followed by an excruciating pain that bounced around his skull. The sound of Orijamuk squealing in pain being the last thing he heard.

* * *

Canada sighed as he placed his still freezing hand on France's forehead. He had collapsed a couple hours ago and complained of pain throughout his whole body. He yelped slightly when he heard the phone ring. "I'll be right back France." He went to go answer the phone in the hallway. It was Prussia.

 _"Hey Canada, did England and Orijamuk go over there? I can't seem to find them. Also, Kumajiro isn't feeling well either. He collapsed like four hours ago and says everything hurts."_

Canada glanced at France's door. "That's around the same time France collapsed with the same problem. I wonder if there's an animal/human virus going around? Anyway, you two should come over here. I'm feeling a little better but a sick person can't exactly take care of another sick person... I'll have the pilot come and get you."

 _"Thank you love. I should over in a few. Hopefully by the morning."_

"OK, I'll see you then... Hey Prussia?"

 _"Yeah?"_

"I love you."

 _"I love you too. See you in a bit."_

Canada smiled softly and gently hung up the phone. He slowly made his way back to France's room, passing by a full length mirror that was next to the door. He tilted his head at his reflection. "That's strange, what's that red spot?" He touched his cheek, his reflection doing the same. When he pulled his hand away, there was nothing on his fingers but in his reflection, some of the red came off and stained his fingertips. He slowly looked up at his reflection and screamed when it reached out and grabbed him then pulled him into the mirror.

 **Hello! Hope you're liking this. If there are any errors, please point them out and I'll fix them. Sorry if this chapter seemed to be dragging on. I was just typing until I ran out of story to type. Oh well. See you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Let me go! Let me go! Leave me alone!"

Canada thrashed around and screamed.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you! Plus your little fists actually hurt."

Canada slowly calmed down and began to shiver. He looked up at the male and sighed with relief. "Thank god, you're not him..." He breathed. "I'm Acirema. I didn't mean to scare or grab you. I was hoping to find France or America. I thought you were America... Sorry about that." Acirema smiled at him then frowned. "So my brother already got to you... I'm just glad you're not hurt. Come with me, I'll make you some tea. Napaj and Ylati are here too." He said. He covered the mirror with a black sheet and led the way to a flight of stairs going to the floor below. Canada looked around. "W-w-why are w-we in an attic?" He asked. "England told me to keep the mirror hidden after something like this happened before. My brother doesn't know I have an attic." The blonde nodded. He studied the male before him. He looked just like America but with long China hair that was tied back in a low ponytail. He noticed the red spot on his face. "What is that?" He asked. Acirema groaned and wiped at his face. "I was painting Anihc's room and some of the paint got on me. He's in his red phase. Every month he ends up loving a new color and hating the others. 'I just don't feel yellow today.' 'Green was a terrible idea.' 'Blue makes me look fat.' He's so annoying with his monthly mood swings." Canada chuckled. "That sounds cute." He said. "Meh, I guess. Hey Napaj, pour an extra cup."

"Did you get America or France?" A soft voice asked from the kitchen.

"Not exactly. I mean, I thought it was him but-"

"You got Canada."

They stepped into the kitchen. Sitting at the table was a Japan look alike with orange hair. He wore a black suit, shades, and had a pistol in its hostel on his hip. He shook his head and sighed heavily. "We're suppose to be keeping him safe. I swear, you're starting to become as absentminded as America." He mumbled. "That is an insult! Plus, he looks like America! Its not my fault!" Acirema exclaimed. The Italy look alike sat up and glared at the loud male. What unsettled Canada a little was that this Italy had eyes to glare with. His hair was blonde and he was wearing a white suit that had a small wine stain on the cuff of the left sleeve. He rocked slightly. Was he drunk? "You're as loud as him too **hic.** " He stared at Canada with unfocussed eyes. "I don't like em. Send it back... And stop talking, your voice fucks with my head." He groaned as he rest his head on the table. Why did he sound German? "Maybe you should lay off the drinking, go to rehab." Acirema said as he poured himself a small glass of wine. "Hey! Don tell mre what ta do you Acireman trash. I can quit whenever I want."

"Then why don't you?"

"Cause I'm not a quitter. Plus, the day I quit drinking is the day you stop cheating on Anihc with that ditzy durpy fairy thats married to Ecnarf. Guy already doesn't like you then you screw it up by screwin his wife." He grabbed a bottle and drank half of its contents. He shivered with a pleasured sigh. "Mmmh that's the good stuff."

"Who I sleep with is none of your business."

Canada stood confused. Italy's reflection is a drunk with a German accent, Japan's reflection looks like he was part of the Men in Black, and America's reflection is a gentleman with a ponytail and a British accent. Out of everything, Canada found this weirder than being dragged into a mirror. "I'm losing my mind..." He said out loud. He started to turn invisible. Napaj jumped up and slapped him. "Nows not the time to be doing that! If you disappear, he does too. And when that happens, there's no telling where he is to stop him from killing us." He growled. Canada rubbed his cheek. "Hey, Napaj, you didn't have to hit him." Acirema frowned at him. "He's going to get us killed if he doesn't get this under control!"

"We won't get killed if we stick to the plan. We just have to go to my place and get America."

"Well, you do that. I'll just stay here and make love to my six bottles of wine. They don't cheat on me."

Acirema picked the drunken male up and stood him on his feet. "We need you to help us or there won't be any drinking cause we'll be dead!" He shouted. Ylati sighed then went over to the window with a groan. "The huntsman's hound is coming." He grumbled. "Shit! Canada, hide in the attic. Go home through mirror, as soon as you do, break it." Acirema took out a shot gun that was under the table. "W-what about you guys?!" Canada cried. "We'll be fine, just go!" Canada ran up the stairs, his eyes blurred with tears. He went up to the attic and stood before the mirror. Just as he lifted the black sheet, Ylati could be heard screaming in pain. The blonde's hand trembled with fear and his enexplainable cold. He wanted to help. He held back a sob, went behind the sheet, and went through the mirror. He ran to France's room and grabbed one of his ornaments that was shaped like Kumajiro. Biting his lip, he threw it hard at the mirror and watched it shatter onto the floor. He leaned against the wall across from it, brought his knees to his chest, then cried himself to sleep.

* * *

"Canada... Canada wake up... Are you alright?"

Canada felt colder than ever. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Prussia. He teared up and hugged the male before him. "P-P-P-Prussia! I-I'm scared, c-cold, I j-just want to sleep... I want all of t-this to just g-go away..." He was shivering worse than before. He felt as if he was stuck in the freezer for a long time. His hands and lips were blue and his cheeks stung. Prussia kissed him comfortingly, picked him up, then carried him to France's room. France was sitting up and staring at them worriedly. "Is he alright? What happened?" He asked. Prussia lay Canada on France's bed. The older male wrapped his arms around the shivering other and held him tightly. "I was so worried Mathieu! I heard you scream and went to go look for you but I couldn't find you. I called England, his voiced sounded weird, he said that you were ok and I should just go back to sleep. Where have you been this whole time?" He asked. "I-I went for a walk t-then fell asleep in t-the hallway..." Canada had to lie. If he told, he would sound crazy. "I'm just happy that you're alright. You're so cold. Prussia, get him the comforters from the closet." Said male did what he was told. As he did so, Kumajiro slowly climbed onto the bed and lay on Canada's lap. "Kuma..."

"You should rest Mathieu, get warm..."

Canada nodded soft and lay down, cuddling Kumajiro. The cold didn't really go away but he felt safe. For now.

America growled softly and slightly slammed the phone down as he pressed end. He had been trying to call England all morning. Whatever was going on, he wanted England to explain it since he seemed to know what was going on around here. Last night he felt a sharp pain in his side then some guy that looked like him appeared out of nowhere with a stab wound in the same side where america was feeling pain. The guy hadn't woken up yet to say who he was, what happened to him, or where he was from. After a couple hours, while America was bouncing a ball off the walls of the study, he heard shuffling, a yelp, a thud, then whispering. He slowly got up and made his his way down the hall to the living room. There, a guy that looked looked like China with Spain's haircut was being comfortingly hugged by the now awake mysterious man in 1600's wear. Even though he was speaking softly, America could hear the thick British accent he had. He stepped out into the open clearing his throat. "Who are you?"

"Aaaaahhhhhhh! Its an ambush! Save me Acirema!"

The China look-alike hid in the male's chest while whimpering like a terrified five year old. "Please refrain from scaring him, he hasn't been the same since The Drawback." Acirema said as he rubbed the other male's back. America approached and froze. "You look and sound like me... Only less cool. Who are you anyway? What's The Drawback?" He had a million questions but held back on asking them all at once. "I am a great country named Acirema. My human name is Joseph Alexander Jones. This is my husband/wife Anihc or Shen Yao. I didn't mean to mention it but The Drawback is not something we talk about for his sake. He's shy but he'll warm up to you. Say hi Shen. Its America." Shen slowly looked up at America, tears still falling from his eyes. "I'm only here because I was looking for him because he wasn't home. I'm sorry for breaking your window." He mumbled. "OK so where are you from, how did you get here, why are you hurt, and do you know where England is?" America asked. Shen sat up and wiped his eyes. "We come from the world in the mirror. We're your reflections, well, I'm China's reflection. Public enemy number one is Adanac, Canada's reflection. He and his allies call you guys the reflection. I don't really care. As long as I look good for Acirema." He glomped said male and nuzzled him. "Can we go home Acirema?"

"You should've never come Anihc. If he finds out you're here, you'll get hurt..."

"There's still two questions you haven't answered."

Joseph sighed heavily. "Adanac attacked us. He took my friends... I tried to escape but his stupid watchdog got in a good hit. If us in the mirror world get hurt or killed, you feel it. If we die, you die and vise-versa. We're your souls and you're our souls. Though I find it humiliating that a goofball like you is who I am deep down."

"Hey! What is that suppose to mean?! If anything, I refuse to believe that deep down I'm boring! And have a stupid accent such as yours!"

"My accent is not stupid!"

"Will both of you shut up!"

All eyes were on the male standing in the doorway. "Can someone explain to me how and why that imposter came out of my mirror?!" He shouted. "Hey China, how and when did you get here?"

"Answer me America!"

Once again, everything was explained. China stared at his reflection making the other male to hide deeper into Joseph's chest. "He's like a little red panda! I just don't understand why he and your reflection are married." America shrugged. Joseph had fallen back asleep. Anihc closed his eyes to follow suit when he felt something wet on his hand. He raised his hand to his face and shouted obscurities in Chinese. "Why did you get a first aide kit?! He's bleeding! Joseph is bleeding and you didn't help him!" He shouted as he jumped up to attacked America. Before he could linge at him, America fell to his hands and knees on the floor. He felt drained. Shen's eyes widened. "Joseph!" He ran to America's bathroom and searched for a first aide kit while China looked after the two collapsed men. He quickly came back and pulled up Joseph's shirt revealing a large stab wound. "What did he do to you?" He whimpered. He carefully tended to the wound then lay down next to him. China sighed and looked over at America. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch.

"Are you alright America?"

Said male nodded. "I'm fine. Just trying to gather more energy to move. Kinda mad that there's blood on the couch. I use this couch when I'm playing games, have England over, and when I draw. I guess its a price to pay. If he dies, I die right? Its a good thing your reflection is as skilled as a doctor." He breathed out. "America, we need to talk about what's going on. Should we tell the others about this? They could help us with whatever is going on here. If Adanac is planning on forcing our worlds to collide Norway, Germany, Russia, and Austria might be able to help us." China glanced over at the two who lay still on the couch. "No, we shouldnt drag anymore people into this. Once they wake up, we need to get started on a plan and we need to find England. I just hope nothing else happens..."

* * *

Kumajiro pushed through the pain as he wondered around the cold world. Canada was around here somewhere. He went into the mirror to find his master. Canada had been carried away into the mirror an hour ago. He froze when he heard yelling from up ahead along with a sharp pain that made him fall to the ground for a moment. "Stop it! Stop! You're hurting him! That's not fair make him stop!" Canada could be heard screaming. Kuma slowly and shakily stood up then continued on his way to find Canada. Having memorized every nook and cranny of France's house, it was fairly easy to navigate in the mirror world. He went to the sun room which was set up as France's study. Instead of the room being lined with books, flowers, bright moonlight filtering in through the window, and a shiny desk in the middle of the room, it was rather empty except for three mirrors the on the left and a chair on the right. In the chair sat a bloody and beaten England that was tired up but hunched over. He was panting softly, fresh blood dripping from his broken nose and trailing down from the corners of his mouth. Kuma nudged him gently. "Ku... majiro... How...?" He bit at the ropes until they snapped. England fell forward onto his hands and knees then fell to his side. Kuma nudged him, trying to get him to stand. "I'll be alright Kuma... Go back home..."

"Just stay down Ori..."

Kuma sprinted down the hall to the stairs that led to the main hall. Before he knew it, he was airborne, a sharp pain in his side as he felt a couple ribs break. He hit the ground hard enough to bounce then slide and roll the rest of the way to the floor. "Kumajiro!" Canada screamed. Kuma struggled to get up. He looked over as a shadow loomed over him then Ori was dropped on him. Both bears cried out in pain. "Kuma..." The blue bear rasped. "Ori..." They looked up at the grey haired male. He picked up both the Bears and held them out. "Say Canada, can Bears fly?" Kuma and Ori groaned. The man holding them slowly approached the window. He held both bears in the same hand. "No! Put them down!" Ori whimpered softly. "Canada... D'nalgne... Help us..." He begged. _Master... Must save Master Canada..._ Kuma willed his body to move but it didn't due to the pain. All he could muster was a twitch. He kept his eyes open while Ori closed his. The man brought his hand way back then swiftly tossed it forward sending the two bears crashing through the glass of the window and out into the rain. Kuma felt a sense of flying. The pain didn't really affect him. He could hear the screams of Canada and the other England as he and Ori flew a good distance, then quickly fell. The ground rushed at them so quickly that neither of them felt the crunching of their bones or the destruction of their organs. Hitting the ground was the best thing about it, they felt no pain as they died.

 **Well hello again. Sorry it took me a while. Making this story feels like relationship. It was good and overwhelming at first to the point where rushing into it was a good idea. In the beginning it seems easy but as time goes on, its hard and you just draw a blank, slowly trudging through it. I tried to make this chapter a bit lighthearted but now its getting to the good stuffs!**

 ***The Drawback is a war that took place between 1937 and 1942. In the mirror world, there have been seven world wars. During world war four, Anihc and Aissur were fighting when the other countries that were aiding Anihc suddenly stopped sending troops. Unknowingly, this was because of Adanac. Anihc had to draw back many of its soldiers and attempted to send out a surrender but Aissur kept fighting and eventually caused Anihc to retreat closer and closer to Napaj. Napaj and Anihc were not on good terms during this time and threatened the quickly fading country to move away. Unable to do so, Anihc continued its retreat. Napaj began attacking also. Just when the country was on the brink of fading away, Acirema finally got through Adanac's distraction and helped Anihc fight back and soothed Napaj's rage. This period of near destruction was identified as The Drawback. After about three years, Joseph and Shen got married but Shen still suffers from a strong case of PTSD and fears abandonment.**

 ****Shen doesn't know he's being cheated on.**

 **Do any of you readers draw and/or have a deviantart account? I would like someone to draw the characters of Reverse Hetalia. O3O**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kumajiro! Kuma!"

Canada punched his reflection and ran over to the window. Just as he did, Aissurp punched him hard in the gut causing him to fall to the ground and gasp. He struggled to pull air into his lungs while at the same time, slowly trying to reach the window in hopes of seeing Kuma or Ori still moving. Coughing could be heard behind him. "You did a good job at taking care of him but you forgot I feel it too." Adanac rasped. Aissurp returned to his side and waited for further orders. Meanwhile, Matthew finally made it to the window. He looked outside and let out a cross between a gag and a sob. Kumajiro had hit the ground harder than Orijamuk. He was nothing but a mess of blood and scattered organs that was being pounded down into the mud by the pouring rain outside. Orijamuk had slammed into a tree. His jaw was broken, his head split open, and one of his paws were missing. The sight was too much for Canada to look at. He slid to the floor and sobbed. "Kuma..."

"They really did fly didn't they?" Adanac laughed.

Canada growled and shot at the male in an attempt to hit him but Aissurp was faster and apprehended him. He punched the blonde in the face and sent him flying back down the staircase. Adanac winced and grit his teeth. "Anyway, do you have the books?" He asked. Silently, Aissurp left the room then came back with England and D'Nalgne's spellbooks. He gave them to his master then stared down at the countries before them. "Hmph, losing Acirema was only a minor setback. No doubt that stupid wife of his is with him. Lets fix that." Adanac opened the books and flipped through them until he found a spell that made his eyes glow with delight. He mumbled the spell then watched as a violet mist floated out of the book and up the stairs to the room of mirrors.

Meanwhile, as the group got ready to go, China and Anihc moaned softly with delight as the random smell of lavender filled the air then they both fell to the ground. Acirema and America ran over to them. Joseph held Shen. "What's wrong?! What's happening?!" He shouted as they convulsed and gasped as if they were being strangled. Shen began to foam at the mouth while China already accepted his fate and slowly faded away. Anihc weakly clawed at his neck. Tears fell from his eyes as he mouthed Joseph's name over and over. "Come on love, don't die on me! Please Shen!" The male's eye eventually shut and he to, died. Joseph wouldn't leave it alone. He attempted to wake Shen, giving him CPR, shaking him, calling his name, no matter what he did, the smaller male wouldn't wake up. America stared wide-eyed with shock over what had just transpired. "How? What did this?" He asked out loud.

"Adanac is what happened! That fucking bastard!"

Joseph got up and lay Shen on the couch. Grabbing his gun, he made his way to America's room with America close behind him. "What are you doing?!" America asked. "I'm going to kill Adanac. Brother or not, he killed Shen." Joseph replied with a growl. America pulled him by the shoulder only to be hit in the face by the butt of Joseph's gun. His nose began to bleed having no doubt that it was broken. "You can't just leave! We need a plan, and you rushing out there will get us both killed. A hero doesn't thrust himself into battle blindly! A hero has strategy and a clear head." He wiped his nose on his sleeve and held it there to hold back the blood. "Newsflash America, you're not a hero! You never were and you never will be! All you do is stick your nose into others business and when you do manage to help, you get all high and mighty and suddenly only care about yourself! 'Oh, I saved you from getting your ass killed and even patched you up a bit but you're on your own from here on out unless I'm forcibly involved. I have my own problems to deal with.' That is not how being a hero works! So quit calling yourself that, do everyone a favor for once by sitting down, shutting up, and keeping your hands folded until the adults need you. Everything thats going on right now has nothing to do with heroism, it's reality. If I get us killed, so be it. At least I would have sincerely tried unlike you." With that, Joseph ran through the mirror and was gone.

America sighed as he inspected Shen and China again. Despite being China's reflection, Shen was a cuter version. Even though America didn't get a chance to get to know him, from what he saw, Shen was caring, shy, and fearful. He looked as if he were always on the verge of tears even when he smiled at Joseph. No wonder why Joseph married him. America wondered what killed the two nations. He remembered seeing a faint purple tint along with a faint hint of lavender. The two nations obviously smelt it too but with greater inhale. Whatever it was, that was probably what killed them. He winced slightly as the image of Shen's death replayed in his mind. The longer he loved, the worse it got. The look of pain and helplessness he gave Joseph was painful. He looked as if he were confessing many secrets through his eyes and pleading for help before he died. America stood up with a sigh. He put on his signature jacket, grabbed his gun, then faced the mirror, wondering how it worked. He slowly stepped through and shivered at the sudden cold air. He had to find Acirema.

England groaned as he felt a weightless sensation the the hard floor rush up at him. He grunted when he was forced to look up by the yanking of his hair. They hateful eyes that met his own were horrifyingly similar to Canada's but he knew it wasn't him. "So England, D'Nalgne, now that I have to you two here, tell me how to use the Unity spell. I can't exactly rule one world without ruling the other. The Unity spell and Soul Sever spell is all I want and need. Just give it to me and your deaths will be quick and painless." The Brit spit a glob of bloody saliva at the reflection. Adanac growled then smirked. He snapped his fingers after he let England go. Before England could react, he began to scream in pain as Aissurp slowly bent his fingers back until they snapped then did the same to his wrist. Before he could recover from the pain, Adanac stomped down on his hand. D'Nalgne could be heard screaming also in shared agony only to have the same done to him. "I don't want to repeat myself but it seems like I have to. What are the two spells I need?"

"England and I will never tell!"

"D'Nalgne no!"

Aissurp stomped down on D'Nalgne, shattering the bones in said male's arm.

"I'm waiting... or do I have to get rid of one of your friends? Aissurp, be a doll and bring Napaj over here." As the silent nation did so, Ylati, who had been out of it, snapped out out his stupor and began to shout. "No! Take me instead! Don't hurt him!" Adanac contemplated this a moment then looked over at Napaj who was staring at Ylati with horror and disbelief. This was going to be fun. The last time Adanac made Napaj suffer, he cried like a bitch. It would hurt to be bring some _fond_ memories about World War 3. "Fine. Tie Napaj to the column so he can get a good view of the show. Bring Ylati here." The order was carried out. Ylati was forced onto his knees then had his head lifted by the end of Adanac's sword. "I'm going to have so much fun hacking you into pieces a second time. Fortunately for you, only me and the Englands over there remember. England, D'Nalgne, do you really want to withhold the information that I seek? If you don't tell me, Ylati here is going to receive many _slices of life_. I'm sure you don't want him to die, nor do you want Napaj to hate you now do you?"

"Ylati! Adanac let him go! Take me! Take me instead! Please! Ylati, I'm sorry we didn't work out, I'm sorry I tried to force you to change! I'm sorry for all of our on and off years of peace and war, I deserve to die! Please Ylati! I love you..."

Ylati closed his eyes and let a couple tears slide down his cheeks. "How interesting. Already breaking down Napaj? The first time I did this, you tried to act all stone faced and cold. I should kill everyone then go back in time to change history just to do it all again! So England, whats your answer?" Adanac asked as he forced Ylati to stand again. He quickly swung his sword and severed one of the bound male's legs at the knee. Blood poured out on the floor. The main hall was filled with the agonizing screams of pain of Ylati. His screams died down to anger and pain filled growls. Napaj tugged at his restraints, wanting to come to Ylati's aid. England shut his eyes and looked away. "W-we have to say or do something England... I... I can't stay here and watch my friends suffer... England..." As much as D'Nalgne tried to protest, he knew they couldn't tell. He looked over at Napaj who had looked back with eyes full of betrayal, dashed hope, sadness, anger, and fear. "Do something! Please! Save Ylati! I can't lose him! I just can't!" Both England's were now looking away, their eyes and jaws clenched shut.

"Have it your way then."

Ylati screamed again as his other leg was cut off. Aissurp untied his hands then forcibly held them out, allowing Adanac to sever his hands then his arms.

"D'Nalgne please! They're killing him!" Napaj sobbed. Ylati no longer screamed. The pain was still there but he couldn't scream anymore. He opened his eyes and kept them on Napaj the whole time. "I love you Napaj... Tamaki... Always have, always will." He said softly. He smiled and chuckled. "It sucks that I'm not drunk right now nor was I offered a last sip of wine." Napaj shook his head, knowing what was coming next. Tears were freely flowing from his eyes, he close to sobbing. He tried to stay calm. "D-don't say it as if you're dying Eddy! Y-you're gonna live. We're all gonna make it out of this, just don't go Eddy. Please...!" He begged. "You were always such a bad liar Tamaki." Ylati said with a smile as he closed his eyes, welcoming death, his last sensation of pain being when his head was cut off. Napaj screamed and sobbed. He glared at England and D'Nalgne. "You assholes! He could've lived! Why didn't you save him?! I hate you both from the bottom of my heart! You have magic! I'm pretty sure you memorized most of your books! Now Eddy is gone because of you!" There was a loud, sickening snap as Aissurp turned Napaj's head in an impossible direction. The male went completely limp, drops of blood dripping from his now dead lips. "So annoying. But true. Those two could've lived longer had you given me what I wanted. Now Napaj and Ylati are gone, and Japan and Italy are dying as we speak."

"Y-you're a monster..." D'Nalgne sobbed out.

"Thanks, I'm in the process of looking like one too. Anyway, untie them and make sure they scrub the floors free of blood. Send D'Nalgne outside to clean the animal guts off of my lawn. Send Canada out there too."

Adanac was enjoying himself greatly. Though he wished to take care of Napaj's death himself, having Aissurp do it was just as interesting. The silent country was insanely strong due to the thousand years of enslavement, Adanac being the master. Adanac made sure to have his servant devoted entirely to him. Once all reason and humanity is forcibly erased, it was easy to make him kill and torture anyone when given the order. This whole ordeal would've been better had he kidnapped Anihc. The pansy would've screamed, cried, and bled more interestingly than the others.

"England dear, you missed a spot." Adanac chuckled.

As the red head sat back and watched the cleaning session, his attention was caught by the soft groans coming from the forgotten bloody heap that was Ecnarf. He smirked as an idea came to mind. "You are going to help me get D'Nalgne to talk. How much does he really love you Jack? He's been cheating on you with Joseph, he desperately wants England to be part of your sexual lives, why do you love him so much? Was it the Renaissance of 1480-1787? It gave you enough time to get to know each other didn't it? Such a shame and such a waste." He said softly as he inspected the male. Aissurp really did a number on him. The plan wasn't to kill him but it was surprising he wasn't dead. "It's quite disappointing though. It's been three days and my plans are just about complete. I expected more from you guys. More fight, firepower, willpower, its fun when your prey tries to futily fight back." Adanac stood up and stretched. The thunder and lightning outside made him jump slightly. He never really liked thunder but kept it hidden. He looked down at Ecnarf and caught the look of nostalgia in his eyes. Ecnarf had noticed the slight look of fear. It reminded him of the days when Adanac was younger and would run to him screaming and crying because of the thunder. He reached out to the other male, just wanting to hold him comfortingly again.

"I-I'm not a kid!"

Adanac shouted as he kicked Ecnarf in the face. The male recoiled slightly but reached out again and tugged Adanac hard enough for him to fall to his knees. Before the red head could retort, he was pulled into a hug he hadn't had since he was younger. Only for a moment did Adanac give in to the child in him. He felt Jack tremble with silent sobs and pain. He tucked his head into his shoulder. "My little Franklin... Where have the times gone? Was it something I did to make you this way?" Jack asked. "No... But even though I bare no hate for you, I can't allow you to live." Adanac replied. He pulled away from the hug and stood up, leaving Jack to silently cry over memories the other male quickly buried in the back of his mind once again. As he made his way back to his spot on the stairs, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as a bullet went through it. He growled and looked in the direction it came, knowing full well it was Joseph.


	5. Break for your sake

**Mmmhh since we're our end of our delightful story, I'd like to give your hearts a break and give you some information on the Revtalia characters. I started to get lazy with the Ally-Enemy thing and just decided I'd type up the good guys first, bad guys second. Fingers crossed on the hope that someone draws them for me cause I can't draw to save my life... well maybe a little but still.**

Reversetalia! (Rev!Hetalia, Ailateh) characters from The me in The Mirror

Country: Acirema

Name: Joseph Jones

Hair: Black long; low ponytail

Eyes: gray glasses

Weapon of choice: Shotgun; machine gun

Mirror of: America

Relationship: Married to Anihc, affair with D'Nalgne

Clothing style: 1600's middle class wear, navy blue secondary color (tie, collar, sleeves, buttons, pants) for business. White T-Shirt, black sweatpants for casual

Description: Old timey style mix modern of thinking, is married but is also having a complicated affair.

Allies: Napaj, Ylati, Aissur, Anihc, D'Nalgne

Enemies: Ecnarf, Y-namreg, Aissurp, Adanac, Ailartsua, Nedews

* * *

Country: D'Nalgne

Name: Cam Kirkland

Hair: short Gray

Eyes: blue

Weapon of choice: Sword, wand, sweets

Mirror of: England

Relationship: Married to Ecnarf, affair with Acirema, desire to have affair with England

Clothing: Red blouse, black pants for business, same for casual, crown always on head at all times

Description: Enjoys modern days but is also huge fan of Chinese and Australian history. Wishes to include England in marriage. Frequently stalks 2p!England. Has Italy personality with extra bubblyness. Sadly allergic to tomatoes. Has rosy cheeks. Affair with Acirema causes hateful feelings between Acirema and Ecner. Fears rabbits.

Allies: Ecner, Acirema, Napaj, N'nifland, Nedews, Lisarb

Enemies: Aissur, Y-namreg, Adnagu, Adanac

* * *

Country: Ecner (Ez-ner)

Name: Jack Bonnefoy

Eyes: Red

Hair: Cut very short green

Weapon of Choice: Machine gun, machete

Mirror of: France

Relationship: Married to D'Nalgne

Clothing: White long sleeve shirt beneath denim vest, worn out jeans, baret on head is blue, all times

Description: Rarely speaks, gets annoyed easily. Loves D'Nalgne strongly. Can be found anywhere reading. Has two Rottweilers named Jim and Queen Elizabeth. Wishes to paint pictures with France and play music with Austria. Is allergic to chocolate. Dislikes England because the eyebrows remind him of a wild boar that attacked him.

Allies: D'Nalgne, N'nifland, Ocixem, Anitnegra

Enemies: Acirema, Adanac, Nedews, Ylati

* * *

Country: Anihc

Name: Shen Yao

Eyes: Orange, glasses

Hair: Short black

Weapon of Choice: Scythe, swiss army knife

Mirror of: China

Relationship: Married to Acirema

Clothing: color varies (artist's pick) long yukata that doesn't reveal legs, pants matches Yukata

Description: Has over obsession with Pandas and Hello Kitty, carries around hello kitty umbrella. Every month love and hate for a color changes drastically. Profits in the exports of gummy bears.

Allies: Acirema, Ylati

Enemies: Aissurp

* * *

Country: Ylati

Name: Eddy Vargas

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Green

Weapon of choice: Flamethrower, moltov, wine bottle bombs

Mirror of: Italy

Relationship: On/off relationship with Napaj

Clothing: Same as Italy but black

Description: Is always heavily drunk. History about his country had been so horrible and depressing that he drowns his sorrows in wine and vodka.

Allies: Napaj, Aciremas

* * *

Country: Napaj

Name: Tamaki Honda

Hair: Orange

Eyes: Violet

Weapon of choice: Pistol, sniper-rifle

Mirror of: Japan

Relationship: On/off with Ylati

Clothing: Think men in black

Description: Works for the UFBIPU (Universal Federal Bureau of Investigation of Parallel Universes). Loves Ylati but can't stand his alcoholism.

* * *

 _Neutral Characters_

Name: Orijamuk

Animal: Polar bear

Fur color: White but blue tint

Eyes: Dark green

Master: Adanac but strongly prefers to be with D'Nalgne

Mirror of: Kumajiro

Description: Not as forgetful as Kumajiro but is always mistaken for his counterpart. He enjoys secretly going in and out of the mirror, most cases by accident and is usually bothering England. Has a hate for Adanac but loves him and is loyal to him.

* * *

Country: Aissurp

Name: Gilligan Beilschmidt

Hair: Long grey

Eyes: Grey

Weapon of choice: Uses no weapons but if so, prefers the use of a staff, double edged sword, and the same scythe used by Death

Mirror of: Prussia

Clothes: Resembles those of Russia just more concealed. The bottom half of his face is always covered

Relationship: Slave to Adanac

Description: He is actually a very neutral country with no good or bad intentions. His only intention due to years of brutal slavery is pleasing Adanac. So he responds moreso like a robot, a slave, and a pet. Despite this, he is very kind and would admit to very few that another reason why he allows himself to be a slave is because he is in love with Adanac. He keeps a bird hidden in his pocket named Deli-Deli that comes out when he is alone.

* * *

 _Bad guys by of mention or by appearance_

Country: Adanac

Name: Franklin Bonnefroy

Hair: Scarlet red

Eyes: Blue

Weapon of choice: Sword, psychological ways of torment to bring about suicide

Mirror of: Canada

Relationship: Master of Aissurp

Clothes: Gold hoodie with black maple leaf pattern, white shirt, black jeans, blue shoes

Description: Has always been crazy and murderous since a very young age. He values his sword simply because it was the first one given to him by Jack. He has changed history before, originally not for world domination purposes but because of a horrible war he started that was deemed The End Of Days. He had dominated the world and killed many countries. In an attempt to kill the last remaining enemy countries, Ecnarf was killed in the process. Always having a secret soft spot for the country that raised him, he stole England and D'Nalgne's spell books and changed all of time instead of Ecnarf's death. This resulted in the creation of Prussia and Aissurp and is the reason why the country Personifications can't leave despite no longer being a country. He behaves more like a teenager than an adult but that doesn't mean underestimating him is wise. He is 5'3"

 **Due to my stupid kindle not letting me separate theses non annoyingly, I have too many lines.**


	6. Chapter 6

**My brain is finally dead. I had a hard time coming up with ideas for this. I know how it ends but I gotta throw in the filler to explain how we even got to that kind of ending! *bangs head continuously on a giant block marked with the word 'writer's'* I apologize for my unfinished stories and focus on one. Writing new stories keeps me sane actually...**

"Hey Joseph, how's the wife? Dead I presume?"

"Shut the hell up!"

Acirema shot at the smirking male again but ended up grazing his cheek. "I should've killed you back in '92." He growled out. "Yeah but you didn't. You won't. You can't." The red head pulled his head to the side and cracked his neck. "Put the gun down. Its stupid to bring a weapon to a fist fight." He said, eyeing the angry male. "I never intended to fight you fairly." Joseph aimed his gun at Adanac, his eyes full of hate and blind rage. Before he could take another shot, he was tackled by two people, one being America and the other being Aissurp. Adanac went over and snatched the gun out of the male's hands. "Ah America, how nice of you to stop by. A bit tardy to the party don't you think? Anyway, I'm actually surprised you're here. I only expected Joseph to come flying in on some revenge path, now this can be more interesting now that you're here." He slowly paced back and forth in deep thought. "I don't even know how to kill you. That's how unexpected this is. I was just going to torture then kill Acirema and just avoid seeing you die. Hmm, interesting."

"Don't just sit there and hold me down! Get him!" Acirema shouted at Alfred.

"Bad dog. I didn't say to speak."

Adanac shot Joseph in the knee. The male cried out in pain. "Wow. I hate guns but this is fun." The red head said. He felt giddy then shook his head. "Almost lost myself there." He turned and looked at America who still hadn't made a move or spoke. In all actuality, he ran after Joseph in hopes of formulating a plan on the way here but didn't have time when he stopped him from killing Adanac. The main thing was to keep him alive since killing him means killing Canada. Alright. He can try reasoning with the now trigger happy country. He slowly stood up and gave the red head his best smile. "So you're Adanac. My good brother's evil soul. Really I never knew that Canada had this much darkness in him. Anyway, why don't you just put the gun down? You don't have to give it to anyone. Just put it down." He said calmly.

"What do you think I am? Stupid? Take yours out and put them down first."

"Alright." America took off his belt that held two pistols and tossed it aside. "All of them. I did my homework, I know where you keep all your guns."

"Alright alright."

America began to take guns out of their hiding places. His shoes, up his sleeves, in his pockets, in his inner coat pockets, in his hood, and two of his own shot guns, one that was on his shoulder and the one that was on his back under his jacket. "Don't forget the ones on your legs. Not trying to be defeated by an idiot who calls himself a hero." Adanac said, a bit bored with this. "Its only fair." Once America was free of weapons, Adanac had him and Joseph escorted down the stairs and tied to one of the pillars. He had Aissurp go grab Canada and tied him up too then the two Englands. "Hey Ecnarf, would you look at that? So many people at my disposal. I've already killed Ylati, Napaj, two polar bears, Anihc, China, Italy, and Japan. Even though Aissurp did most of the work, that's still a lot of people! Anymore blood and I won't e able to tell whats my hair and what's blood!"

"Ecnarf! Don't just sit there and act all pitiful! Stop your son! He's going to kill us all!"

Adanac shot Joseph again, this time in the other knee.

"See Joseph, the difference between you and a woman is that a woman knows when to shut the hell up and take it." He laughed. "Holy shit, I just made a rape joke!" He kept laughing then sat down on the stairs. "What to do what to do... I want kill all of you but I don't want to rush. Oh yeah, what I originally wanted. Aissurp, be awesome and retrieve Prussia and France for me. The more the merrier~" Aissurp nodded and disappeared down the hall. While that was being done, Adanac opened the spell books and flipped through the pages. "I can't wait to use these..."

England turned to America and smiled at him sadly. "Thanks for trying America... Its obvious that we aren't going to survive so I want you to know that I love you and that I'm glad that you're here with me... Bloody hell, what were you thinking?" America laughed, his spirits still high. "I wasn't thinking at all. I didn't even know you were let alone knew this place even existed. Its so cold here. You'd think he'd at least turn up the heat! Maybe I'm not the hero that I thought I was. really I just wanted to be your hero because you were mine. Now we're going to be killed by a red headed Canada and I can't do anything about it. I should've done something about. I thought I could talk my way into saving the world." He laughed bitterly. He turned to Canada. "I'm sorry brother. For everything." He said softly. "Y-you don't have to apologize America..." D'Nalgne was looking down at the ground. He was all cried out and had nothing to say.

"I'm sorry too..."

He slowly looked up at Joseph. "I was so angry at him for killing Shen, I rushed in here like an idiot. Maybe me and America aren't so different... I'm sorry for all of the trouble I caused between you and Ecnarf. I should've been a better husband to Shen." He began to cry. "He would still be alive had I treated him better... I should've been a better brother to Adanac... Its all my fault..."

A sudden clapped startled everyone and made them look up.

"I'm sorry to interrupt whatever... _This_ is but its about time that we get back to business. While you were having your little heart-to-heart down there, I took it upon myself to actually read through these two books and piece together the Unity and Sever spells myself. A nice round of applause for me... Anyway, I'd like to thank you all for making this so very easy. All I had to do was kidnap Canada a couple times and boom, everyone is here. What an interesting turn of events, ne? So, now that Mr. Prussia and France are here, how about we get started? First I need Canada. You have something special that England thought he could get away with hiding." Aissurp lifted Canada's shirt and stabbed him in his side the dug around until he found a small crystal. He went up the stairs and gave it to Adanac. "Funny thing is, I don't even have to read the book to know what it is. Hey, remember that little invisibility thing you had going on Canada? Well this little pendant here," he cut into his own arm and removed the same crystal. "Is what allowed you to do it. It grants the user the ability to use and be protected from magic. At the same time, it drains it from magical beings."

England and D'Nalgne both gasped. "No... No you wouldn't!"

"Oh, but I will. There's no one here to stop me."

He held up the two crystals and read through a series of spells. There was a bright light then the sounds of the two magic men screaming in agony as their magic was dragged out and absorbed by the crystals. Once all was absorbed, Adanac stared mesmerized by the power he had in his hand. He quickly chanted another spell and there was a faint sound of something being cut. He was no longer feeling Canada's pain. He smirked, raised the gun he still had with him, and shot America in the face. Canada and England screamed as the male immediately went limp. Adanac then shot Joseph in the stomach. And Prussia in his shoulder.

"Well, I don't have to worry about dying now for when I killed Canada. Time for the great finale!"

He stood up and just relaxed his mind. As he did so, he was surrounded by a bright light that shot upward through the ceiling. While he was distracted, Cam and Arthur sighed and looked at each other with sad nods of their heads. They mumbled something and soon everyone was free from their restraints. "Why didn't you guys do that before?! We could've stopped him!" Prussia crued, trying to be heard above the roar of the crystals starting to bring the mirror worlds together. "We would've been killed. Now that he's distracted, we only have our last resort..." Cam said as he and Arthur took out a small talisman from there pockets. "Canada, Prussia... Get everyone to safety in our world..." England said softly.

"Y-you're not coming with us?"

"This is something we have to do. Its our magic that's about to end the world. Its our magic that's going to save it."

"W-what?! No! I can't lose you too England-"

Before Canada could finish talking, the two englands were knocked over, the talismans snatched from their hands. Aissurp had already brought America, France, Ecnarf, and Acirema out of this world through the corridor's mirrors. Everyone understood what was happening and ran. Canada stopped. "Why? Why are you doing all of this?" He asked the country, though not really expecting a reply. He smiled brightly at the blonde as the talismans began to glow.

"Because I love him of course." He said cheerfully.

He ran up the stairs, grabbed Adanac, and kissed him deeply. Canada didn't see what happened after since Prussia had come, picked him up, and ran for the safety of the mirror to their world. "W-wait! We have to go back and save them!" He cried. "We can't..." As soon as they made it through, every single mirror in the world was filled with a bright light. The entire earth shook then there was a loud explosion and every mirror shattered. Everyone took cover as the shards flew in every direction. They waited a while longer after everything was calm before moving again. Once the danger was over, England quickly sprung into after and healed America, hoping he could save him in time. Tears fell from his eyes as he chanted "Come one come on come on" over and over, getting close to breaking down and sobbing. America shot up with a gasped and was tightly hugged by France, Canada, and a sobbing England.

"I was so scared! Oh god America..." England cried. D'Nalgne and Acirema hugged an cried also while Ecnarf was kneeling before the shattered mirror and began to quietly sob. "My Franklin... My little Franklin..." He cried. He couldn't rejoice like the others. Adanac was his entire world. He raised the little country as his son, giving him all the love a father could give. There must've been some other way this could've been done. Cam slowly went over to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm here for you Jack... I love you and I'm here..." He said softly.

* * *

Almost a year has gone by. Canada and Prussia were snuggled together on the couch with two little birds snuggled between them. The first little yellow bird was Gilbird, the other being Aissurp's bird Deli-Deli. The poor thing had been given to Prussia before he was brought into the mirror world.

Arthur and Cam had worked day and night with no sleep until they were able to find a new gateway to the mirror world. The reflections returned home to fix everything Adanac destroyed. A funeral had been held for Italy, China, and Japan. In the end, life had slowly, though not entirely, had went back to normal. England and America had went back to being a couple with a love-hate relationship though it was really all for play. France didn't really know what to make of his experience so he just lived as thouhmgh it never happened with the twist of living without mirrors. Before leaving, Cam had broke things off with Joseph and made sure he was dedicated to his marriage. Jack still hadn't over Franklin's death but was visibly grateful for Joseph Cam's support. Canada and Prussia had went back to living peacefully. Sometimes though, Canada would wake up screaming from nightmares though they were becoming less frequent. He felt weird without Kumajiro following him but eventually got used to Deli-Deli and the two soon became inseparable. Canada sighed as he lay his head on Prussia's shoulder. The two were just sitting in comfortable silence, not really paying attention to the movie that was playing. Everything that had happened a year ago had finally sunk in.

"Despite everything, I would like to say that even in another universe, I still love you for you."

"I love you too... Also, Gilbert..."

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant..."

 **So I had this chapter half way done, then I deleted all but two lines, and typed it all in one go without looking back. I tried my best to make no mistakes but if I made any, like major mistakes, please let me know. Its like five in the morning right now and I'm hot. I don't even know what the hell it was I just typed. I hope you enjoyed reading this. I also hope that someone draws the Rev!Talia characters for me based on the descriptions I typed up. Until next time, here's to hoping I finish The Rest, Never Trust A Pickle, Vipers Saga 1-4, Mikey's Greatest Adventure, and Baby Bloom. I look forward to seeing you in another installment of feels. Thanks again for the reviews and views. Really just thank you for your support because recently I haven't been able to anything. Thank you thank you so much. Have a nice day!**


End file.
